


[授翻|铁虫]Lucky Break

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: 对那位狗仔来说，这可是个幸运的时机，一个千载难逢的大好机会：Tony Stark的车停在红灯下，他和一个男人坐在后座。Tony背对着车门，另一个人则光着上身，镜头清楚地捕捉到了那人紧致细瘦的腰部；幸运的是，落在地上的蜘蛛战衣没有被拍到。Peter正单膝跪在座椅上穿牛仔裤，不过在照片中，他看起来更像是在把它脱下来。





	[授翻|铁虫]Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904644) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> 原作者：tuesday  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12e769a71

对那位狗仔来说，这可是个幸运的时机，一个千载难逢的大好机会：Tony Stark的车停在红灯下，他和一个男人坐在后座。Tony背对着车门，另一个人则光着上身，镜头清楚地捕捉到了那人紧致细瘦的腰部；幸运的是，落在地上的蜘蛛战衣没有被拍到。Peter正单膝跪在座椅上穿牛仔裤，不过在照片中，他看起来更像是在把它脱下来。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Peter又说了一遍。  
  
最糟糕的是，Tony完全没有生气，他似乎还认为整件事十分有趣。“是我的错，我没把车窗改成深色的。”  
  
“我可以——我可以公开我的身份，说是你来接我，当时我在车上换战衣。”Tony听到后不禁大笑起来，但Peter并没有停下，“作为一种补偿，我的秘密身份没有你的名声重要。”  
  
“你可以公开身份。”Tony表示赞同，“或是——”  
  
“或是?”Peter问，希望Tony能像往常一样奇迹般地想出一些神奇的点子。  
  
Tony耸耸肩。“或是我们让这个假设成立；和你这样年纪的人约会，甚至还算不上打击我名声的前十件事。说真的，我的名声没那么值钱。我就带你出去一两个月，之后再公开宣布我们和平分手；一个简单、容易被大众遗忘的故事。当然，最后你会发现自己不适合和公众人物交往。”  
  
Peter应该拒绝才是，Tony已经为他做了很多——甚至有点太多了，而且Peter不想知道他们以后“分手”的理由会是什么；虽然这并没有真正涉及到Peter的感情，但假装约会这件事让他感觉很不诚实...Peter本该拒绝的，但他最后还是答应了Tony。

  
  
\- - - - - -

  
  
假装和Tony约会像是某种新式惩罚；Tony带他去高级餐厅，还带他去公园散步，甚至要Peter以伴侣的身份和他去参加晚宴和募捐活动。  
  
对媒体，他只是说，“他是我的新恋人，但他非常注重隐私。”  
  
如果有人问他，他会说Peter有多聪明、多善良，是一个真诚的好人，让他不想结束这段恋情。  
  
Tony第一次向他人介绍Peter时说:“你见过我美丽、聪明的恋人Peter Parker吗?”Peter当下就红透了脸。当Tony对另一个人说:“没错，他就是那个把我管得规规矩矩的年轻人，也许你该感到嫉妒。”并将手放在Peter肩膀上，用大拇指缓慢摩搓他的脖颈时，Peter羞得只想赶快找个洞钻进去。当Tony第15次回应别人对Peter的年龄或性别的刻薄言论，并滔滔不绝地讲述自己能拥有他是多么幸运时，Peter已经习惯了。  
  
不过, 要适应Tony对他的控制几乎是不可能的；Tony将Peter拉进自己的个人空间中,不让他离开。他会把手放在Peter的背上, 或者让他挽着自己的胳膊；说话的时候靠得很近, 温暖的气息会打在Peter的脸或耳朵上；也会用手指抚着Peter的下巴, 在他分心时拉回他的注意力。  
  
“累了?亲爱的?”Tony低声说，募捐活动已经持续了整整三个小时，Peter早就忘了他俩来这里干什么了。  
  
Peter用手捂住哈欠。“你怎么做到的?”  
  
“第一，酒精。第二，我没有花大半天的时间追捕罪犯，或是每天熬夜写论文。”  
  
“是啊，你都泡在实验室里。”  
  
“机器比罪犯有趣多了。”Tony表示同意。他把放在Peter的臀部上的手移到他的腰间。“我捐的钱够多了，我送你回去吧。”

  
Tony无意中的调情其实令他感到有些痛苦。Peter想，如果这是真的，Tony会不会真的像现在这样——如此专注，如此深情，毫无迟疑地去爱他。Tony吻了吻Peter的指关节，然后让他坐进汽车后座。

  
\- - - - - -

  
几次约会后，Peter决定投入其中。此外，他觉得让Tony做大部分的事是不公平的，也许他得到的太多了，但这并没有阻止Peter在NBA球赛时牵着Tony的手，或者中场休息时把头靠在Tony的肩膀上；而Tony也随意地把胳膊搭在Peter的肩膀上，就像他们都是这样相处一样。即使比赛重新开始，他也没有收回手臂。离开时他移开了手，转而搂住Peter的腰，Peter只能继续往前走。  
  
他们在出去的路上被球队的主人拦住了，Tony说:“你应该还没见过我聪明漂亮的爱人Peter。Peter，他就是我说过那个抢先我一步买下Knicks的人。”  
  
“很高兴见到你。”Peter尽职地说。  
  
“很高兴看到你回来了。”那人说，他们握手时，Tony的笑容变得有点僵硬。“也许Pepper不是对的人，但Peter看起来或许有可能。”  
  
“他确实是。”Tony表示同意。  
  
他们聊了一会儿，但谈话内容变得有些诡异，包括几句针对Peter和Pepper的批评。当他们走到一个空旷的地方，周围只剩Tony和Peter时——如果那只猫不算数的话——Tony脸上的笑容迅速垮了下来。  
  
“刚才很尴尬。”Peter说，虽然还没有比他挽着Tony的胳膊尴尬。  
  
“他认为你不会因为我是钢铁侠而离开我，说你只是在等着我出事，然后再独占我的十几亿遗产。”Tony的声音很平静。“对他来说，这证明了我和他不太亲密，但至少很友好。他只是用他的方式开玩笑说我不会孤独地死去。”  
  
Peter把手放在Tony的背上。“说不定他错了，也许我会比你先死。”  
  
有一瞬间，Peter彷佛看到西装下的Tony露出了一丝畏缩。“也许错的是我。”  
  
“我还在这儿。”Peter说。  
  
“是呀。”Tony捏了捏Peter的屁股。“你在。”

  
\- - - - - -

  
他们不会每晚都出去约会，Tony没那么多时间，而Peter的时间也是少得可怜，今年是他博士生涯的最后一年，他一得边教课一边准备毕业论文，还要兼任蜘蛛侠打击犯罪。他平常没什么社交活动，但他依然和高中同学—Ned and MJ—保持联系，还有大学的朋友——Gwen、Harry和Johnny。大部分时间里，他们都是靠讯息联系，不过自从回到纽约后，他和Ned每个月都会去一次酒吧。  
  
Tony和Peter每周都会找一天出去。  
  
这周他们又去公园散步了；两人牵着手，一边走一边讨论着Tony最新的战甲调整和纳米技术。他们从摊贩上买了份热狗，除非旁边的人拥有超强听力，不然Tony的声音细微到连蚊子都听不清楚，“你能接受什么到程度的亲密接触?”  
  
Peter应该回答，他们现在做的已经足够了，而且Tony对外声明过Peter是个注重隐私的人；他从睫毛底下仔细打量着Tony，嘴里说的却是:“Mr. Stark，你想做什么都可以。”  
  
“你脸上有一些——”  
  
Tony缓慢地靠向Peter——速度慢到Peter随时都可以避开——然后吻了吻Peter，他伸出舌尖，舔了下Peter的嘴角。Peter丢下吃了一半的热狗，一把抓住Tony的外套狠狠亲了过去。接吻的间隙Peter发出了一些细小的哼声，对Tony而言就像是种邀请，他将舌头探入Peter的口腔，左手轻轻捧着Peter的脸颊。当Peter放开他时，他才喘着气说，“——西红柿酱。”  
  
Tony把他拉过来又吻了一次。他并没有想过他们在哪里、在做什么，他只专注于Peter的嘴唇，Peter的舌头；他脸上的胡茬刮蹭着Peter的皮肤，直到相机的咔哒声才将他拉回现实。  
  
Tony用手指抚着Peter的下唇，眼角激起了笑纹。“那张照片应该拍得不错，也许我能说服他们帮我备一份?”  
  
Peter感觉到一股微风正吹过他的身体，他微着笑吻了吻Tony的大拇指。“我敢说他们下次会领到双倍工资。”  
  
Tony将一只手臂搭在Peter的脖子上。“走吧，我再给你买一个热狗。”  
  
Peter让Tony领着他走。

  
\- - - - - -

  
Tony说得没错，这张照片真的拍得很棒。  
  
Peter将照片存进手机里，但他尽量不去回想他当时在做什么。

  
\- - - - - -

  
他们这次的公开露面地点是一场婚礼——Pepper的婚礼。  
  
“你确定要带我去吗?”这是Peter第五次问同样的问题。  
  
“当然。”Tony坚定地说，他调了调Peter的领结，这条领结和Tony买给他的燕尾服很相配。”就这样，完美。”  
  
“Ms. Potts知道我们没有...嗯......”Peter的声音越来越小。  
  
“别傻了。”Tony拍拍他的袖口。“她当然不知道。”  
  
接下来的大部分时间Peter都在无聊和尴尬中度过，直到Tony领着他走进舞池，把手放在他的肩膀和腰上跳了三支慢舞。当音乐加快时，他们退到桌子旁休息，不过他们才刚坐下，就开始有人一个接一个地来找他们，说是为了向Tony表达他们含蓄的哀悼和间接的同情。  
  
“我的约会对象就坐在这里。”Tony冷冷地说道，有人更加坦率地表示，他为Tony和佩珀断绝了感情而感到难过，不过他马上就因为Tony的瞪视而吓得后退。当那位无礼的男士离开后，Peter伸出手放在Tony的胳膊上。  
  
“嘿，你想不想......”Peter感觉自己的脸在发烫，“你想不想去衣帽间亲热然后被抓住?”  
  
Tony一口喝尽了酒杯里的液体。“这是我今晚听过最好的题议。”  
  
Tony付给服务员200美元让他离开，但过了20分钟才有人找到他们。Peter的领结在外套口袋里皱成一团，凌乱的衬衫只扣了一半扣子，脸上的红晕一直延伸到脖颈。尽管旁边的衣架空着，Tony依然把他的外套扔到了地板上，他在Peter的脖子和肩膀上吸吮出一个又一个的红痕，抹过发胶的头发也被Peter的手指抓得凌乱。  
  
“你介意吗?”Peter低声问道，并抬起头轻轻咬了一下Tony的耳垂，他想起身，但Tony又把按了回去。“不，甜心，我很喜欢这样。”  
  
“我只是想要我的外套!!”有人在门口尖声叫着。

  
\- - - - - -

  
问题是，Tony从来没说过不，不管Peter要什么，他都会满足他，有可能还会做的夸张一些。这是个有点严肃的问题，因为Peter也没法拒绝他。  
  
他们去了一个美术馆开幕展，那儿展出的艺术品很有趣，还有一些拍得不错的照片，虽然Peter不太理解大部分作品的意涵。至于食物，就像那些大型活动会提供的廉价食物一样，都是些干涩的三明治和冷点。  
  
“说实话，”Tony紧紧地靠着Peter，除了中途去拿了杯饮料以外，这四十分钟以来他都一直站在Peter旁边。“你很无聊，是吗?”  
  
“是呀，有一点?但没关系。”Peter歪着头，想看看这幅涂满红色颜料的画是不是歪着看更好看。“我知道你必须待在这儿。”展出作品的艺术家的母亲是Stark Industry 的众多董事之一。  
  
“我们已经露面了，而且没人会因为我不留到最后，回家和我特别有魅力的男友做爱而责怪我。”当Tony挥手示意馆长过来时，Peter的脸烧得通红。“我要那个。”Tony指着Peter一直盯着看的那幅画。“你知道要把它寄到哪里去。”  
  
“当然，Mr. Stark.”  
  
两人走到门口时，Peter才小声说，怕别人听到，“Tony，那幅画太糟糕了。”  
  
“我知道，它会直接送到仓库里。”Tony在停车场前停了下来，Peter也跟着停下脚步；两人沉默了一会儿，他突然开口:“你觉得我们现在要回去吗?”  
  
外面是凉爽的四月夜晚，Peter不想回到那又热又挤的画廊大厅；他装出极其失望的语气说道:“如果你需要的话，我们可以回去。”  
  
“不，”Tony手里拿着钥匙，他看着那辆宾利，漫不经心地说:“我在想你愿不愿意和我在后座上‘做’一些事。”  
  
“当然，”Peter连想都没想就没头没脑地答应了。但接下来他却愣住了，他不想因为收回这段感情而伤害Tony，即使Tony比其他人都更理性，但也彻底地投入这段虚假的感情。“我当然愿意。”  
  
Peter还没来得及对他表现出的真诚感到惊慌，Tony就把他拉过去吻了一下，Peter也回吻他，就像在婚宴上一样，当Tony搂着他时，他感觉自己的绝望被风吹走了。只要Tony的嘴唇贴上自己的，Peter就无法思考，无法集中注意力。Tony捧起他的脸，钥匙贴着Peter的左脸颊，感觉又别扭又不舒服，Peter的手紧紧攥着Tony的佩斯利式西装外套。  
  
“车，”Tony说，Peter开始舔起Tony耳廓上的软骨，就像他上次在婚礼上做的那样，用牙齿轻轻拉扯着Tony的耳垂。“甜心，我们进车里好吗?”  
  
Tony抱起Peter的腰，一边吮吸着Peter的脖子，一边将他压在车门上。Tony按下按钮，想先把Peter放下来以便打开车门，但Peter已经将双腿缠上了Tony的腰间，坚硬的皮鞋后跟在Tony的后背上刮出一些瘀青；夹在两人之间的某物因为摩擦而开始硬热起来。  
  
“靠近一点。”Peter拉着Tony的领带想要吻得更深，他又将Tony抱紧了一些，“给我。”  
  
这主意听起来十分糟糕（大人意味上的），但Peter还是渴望着这样；他光着身子，坐在Tony的大腿上摆动着腰，喉咙深处发出渴望的低吟。如果那台车没有开进停车场，并在前灯照到这辆摇晃着的宾利的同时按了喇叭，Tony很可能会一直做到他高潮。  
  
Tony突然大笑起来，低下头埋进Peter的肩窝，在脖子上吻了最后一下，说:“我送你回家吧。”  
  
_跟我回家吧_ ，Peter想，让我们在没人能看见的地方再做一遍。  
  
但事实并非如此，Peter得到的只有Tony愿意给予的东西，而他给予的却...不是真的。Peter感到喉咙发紧:“好啊，听起来不错。”

  
\- - - - - -

  
当Peter终于完成他的论文时，Tony提议要带他出去庆祝。  
  
“你想要什么都行。”Tony保证道。  
  
Peter想要的是整整一星期的睡眠，或是其他不需要离开床的活动，但Tony却非常自然地介入了，事实上，托尼才是这些活动的重点。令人庆幸的是，其中只有一半与性有关。Peter真希望有人(Tony)能够揉揉他的头发，夸他干得不错，他现在可以休息了。或许他们也可以拥抱。如果真要评断过去几个月的话，Tony已经做得很好了。  
  
Peter得到的是一份非常好的牛排，配上芦笋和大蒜烤土豆泥，在一家非常好的餐厅，和一个非常私人的包厢。Tony点了一瓶葡萄酒，但几分钟后它全洒在Peter和他自己的牛排上。他们等待时，Peter坐在Tony的腿上搂着他的脖子亲吻，并愉快地度过了二十分钟。当服务员端着食物来敲门时，Peter的嘴唇湿漉漉的，闪着水光，唇瓣被咬得通红，也许还有些瘀青，不过这次两人都有好好穿着衣服。  
  
“请问还需要什么吗?”服务员把餐点摆好后问道。  
  
“这些就好了。”Tony坚定地说。  
  
她匆匆离开了包厢，就像她完全不知道包厢里发生了什么事一样，食物在Peter的肚子里安顿下来后，就好像有一条温暖厚重的毯子裹在他的肩膀上。他在句子的结尾处打了个呵欠，彼得感到眼睛干涩，并不停地眨着眼睛，而且每眨一次的时间都比上一次长。Tony刚刚还在结账，下一秒他就出现在Peter身边，摇醒了他。  
  
“该走了，瞌睡虫。”Tony说，Peter睡着了，他的表情看起来自然而坦率，令人喜爱。他伸出拇指擦过Peter的颧骨。  
  
Peter睁开眼看了看四周，包厢里除了他们没有别人。  
  
“起来吧，你等一下就可以睡在真正的床上了。”Tony放下手，示意要扶着Peter起身，当Peter离开椅子的时候，Tony没有松开他的手，而是把Peter的手塞进他的臂弯里。Peter靠在他身上，让Tony领着自己走。在大厅里，Tony问:“亲爱的，去你家还是我家?”  
  
Peter实在太累了，随口说了句:“你带我去哪，我就去哪。”  
  
Tony把Peter带回了家——Peter的家——整个路程中Peter有一半时间是坐在他的腿上，靠在他的肩膀上昏昏沉睡。Tony紧紧地抱着Peter，在路上的每一个拐弯处都把他搂得紧紧的，直到他们终于把车停在他的公寓前。Tony没有马上放开他，Peter没有动，只是轻轻地嗅着Tony的脖子。Tony身上有檀香的味道，但只要他再停留得久一点，Peter能闻到他皮肤上的淡淡盐味。他们刚吃完饭，Peter却快流口水了；他累坏了——他想要他的床——但他也想把他的头向前倾一点，咬一口。  
  
Tony吻了吻Peter的头发。“谢谢你让我度过一个愉快的夜晚，Mr. Parker.”  
  
“谢谢你，Mr. Stark。”Peter不知道自己指的是什么，晚餐?约会?他给Peter想要的那种相处方式?不管那是什么，他都感觉Tony是认真的，以致于他有点伤到Peter。  
  
“相信我，这是我的荣幸。”  
  
Peter想要相信Tony。Peter真的，真的很想。

  
\- - - - - -

  
最后一次的假约会，他们去了纽约水族馆。他们已经假装在一起好几个月了，远远超出了Tony最初估计的一两个月。他们的关系早已超过了预定的期限，但Tony并没有和他分手。自从第一次讨论到现在已来，Tony甚至没有提过这件事。  
  
Peter想让事情保持原样，尽可能地维持现状。但他同时也想要更多，他想也许Tony也是这么想的。  
  
这给了他勇气，让他站在水族馆外的木板路上说:“Tony，我不想再假装下去了—”而令Peter吃惊的是，Tony竟然下一秒就单膝跪在木板路上。“你在干什么?”  
  
“如果你还没准备好， 或是你可能永远都不会准备好，你可以说不”。Tony的话听起来有点像喃喃自语，要不是Peter有超强听力，不然他可能一个字都听不懂。他抓住Peter的手。“你不能假装路人没在录像，Peter，你的答案是什么?想和我结婚吗?”  
  
“你没让我说完。”  
  
Peter很安静，他知道周围的人都停下脚步来盯着他看。他强调道:“我不想一直假装。”  
  
“噢。”Tony脸上的自信逐渐消失，变成了一种失落、脆弱的表情。  
  
“我想—我希望这是真的，我觉得，也许...也许你也这么想过。”  
  
“我想，”Tony吻了一下Peter的手。“我真的，真的很想。想到连我自己都会害怕。”  
  
Peter觉得Tony会求婚是有原因的。“Tony，如果我答应了呢?”  
  
“你不必这么做，我们可以说我被你拒绝了。”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“那你会让我成为世上最幸福的人。”  
  
Peter把Tony拉了起来，吻了他，旁边围观的群众开始鼓掌。“告诉我你其实没有戒指。”  
  
“不在我身上。”  
  
“这不算回答我。”  
  
Tony笑了，他厚脸皮地说:“但你刚刚答应了。”  
  
“我没有。”Peter又吻了Tony。“虽然这和我们最初讲好的完全不一样，但，是的，Tony，我想嫁给你。”  
  
在他们第一次真正的约会中，Tony穿着连帽衫，戴着太阳镜和棒球帽。  
  
“我们给狗仔队安排了很多约会。”Tony一边整理Peter的帽子，偷偷地吻了他一下。“不过这次的只属于我们。”  
  
一天结束后，Tony把Peter送回公寓，但这一次，他跟着Peter上楼，还爬上了他的床。

  
\- - - - - -

  
但在婚礼上，他们又一次被抓到在衣帽间里。而这一次，Tony没有穿裤子。  
  
“我愿意付给你一千美元，麻烦你走开假装什么也没看见。”Tony说。  
  
“Tony，外面至少有八个人想要他们该死的外套。”Rhodey用手捂着眼睛。“你可以去开房，或是直接买下整个酒店。至少找个有门锁的地方。”  
  
“我们不会和客人发生性关系，”当Tony没有试着移动或用任何方式遮盖自己时，Peter说。  
  
“你真的是史上最差劲的伴郎。真不敢相信你会在我的婚礼上打扰我做爱。”  
  
“滚回家去吧。”Rhodey说。  
  
他们照做了。

  
\- - - - - -

  
(最终)

  
\- - - - - -

  
第二天报纸上的照片并不怎么雅观；在照片中，Peter全身赤裸，而Tony只能用自己的身体来遮掩他的新婚丈夫。还有人发现他们的车在停车场停留了至少半个小时，在后座完成他们的“婚姻”，因为某人——也就是Tony，认为开车回家太浪费时间，不过Peter也没有试着去阻止他。  
  
Peter真后悔在床上看手机，但他对昨晚的行为感到更加后悔。“Tony，你得把车子的窗户换成单向的。”  
  
“或者我们可以停止在半公共场合做爱。”Tony看向Peter咧嘴一笑。“但我还是会继续这么干。”他拍着全息显示屏，放大了另一张照片，照片中Tony将一只手放在Peter光溜溜的屁股上。“哦，好吧，这是我的错。你觉得我们收到采访请求时，我又一次告诉他们你很注重隐私，会有多少记者嘲笑我?”  
  
Peter双手托着头，”我爱我的隐私。”  
  
Tony摸了摸Peter的头发，“可你还是嫁给了我。”  
  
Peter垂下双手，抬头看着Tony。Peter说:“因为我更爱你。”  
  
Tony的表情柔软了起来，“你确定这不是因为你不想公开自己是蜘蛛侠吗?”  
  
“是的,Tony。”Peter抚着Tony的脸颊。“我确定。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
接下来发生的事只属于他们。


End file.
